


All i care about is sex and violence

by languageismymistress



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie gets jealous, Eggsy has no idea what the fuck is going on, M/M, They are a thing, bonkers dance song for reasons, cause people do ship them, club mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic mission, into the club, find dealer, tell Rox, out, simple, so why the fuck was Charlie with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All i care about is sex and violence

  The mission was simple, go into the club with Charlie, find the dealer and get information to Rox, no making contact, the best kind of mission really, so why the fact that Merlin decided that he and Charlie were needed was beyond him. He could do this mission with his eyes closed, it was simple, dance in the middle of the crowd and look for the one who looked like the photo he was given to study. The club was packed, which was a good thing, easier to blend in to the beat of the music in the middle of the heated dance floor. The bodies around him were shaking and swaying, partners changing with the end of each song, no person the same, a boy grinding behind with a girl keeping up in front. This was the best way to get lost and blend in but still keep focus. Focus, the key thing of the mission and the one thing that Charlie was losing at, unless his goal was purely to focus on him. That was not helpful to the cause, helped his cheeks redden, but not helpful to finding the dealer.

 

  Scanning around the room, he tried to see through the smoke and haze, the people around him swapping and changing, making it more difficult for him to know who he has checked and who he hasn’t seen. A perfect place for another deal to go down, just what they don’t need, another deal to lead to another body on the ground. His eyes scanned the place, from one point to the other, from the stage to the back, bar to the bathrooms, face recognition made harder by the fact that he could wear the glasses with the smoke in the place, it would have just steamed them up entirely. The music changed into a beat that his heart knew, the bass of Bonkers swirled around him, the girl in front changed into, _fuck_ , Charlie, the look in Charlies eyes had the guy behind him backing away.

 

  “What the, _fuck!_ ” His eyes flittered at the lips that were brushing across his neck.

 

  “Easy there, Egg,” Charlie laughed, turning Eggsy so his back was against Charlie’s chest, one of Charlie’s hands pinning his hip to his, the other roaming across Eggsy’s chest.

 

  “Remember the mission, find the dealer, tell Rox, blend in,” Charlie bit on the bottom of Eggsys ear, smirking at the low groan.

 

   “Bit more easily done if you weren’t distracting me,” He focused on his breathing, grinding back against Charlie.

 

  “Good to know I’m succeeding, then,” Charlie tilted Eggsys head to the side.

 

  “On what?” He linked his left hand with Charlies, his right hand snaking up in Charlies hair.

 

  “You’ll see,” Charlies mouth was back on Eggsy’s neck, biting and sucking red marks into the skin, making sure that people would know that Eggsy was his, at least, that was what Eggsy assumed.

 

  Tilting his head back a little more, he let his body move in line with Charlies, his pants becoming tighter as the song went on. Tugging on the ends of Charlies’ hair, he smirked at the moan that vibrated against him.

 

  ” _Fuck,_ ” He bit back anything else at the nip on against his jaw, the lips that were on his neck were creating a path from there to his jaw, his tongue soothing over any red marks.

 

  Groaning at the tightness in his pants, he grounded back against Charlie, grinning at the hitch in breath and the fact that he wasn’t the only one being affect by them dancing. Listening to the song slow down and change, he knew it would be suss if they didn’t change, he couldn’t draw attention to them, he had to find the guy.

 

  “Don’t tense,” Charlie spun him so they were facing each other.

 

  “Need to change,” His voice was strained.

 

  “Really?” Charlie whispered, leaning his forehead against his.

 

  “ _Yeah_ ,” He could feel Charlies breath hitting his lips, the heat sending shivers up his spine, fuck, he could do this, he could.

 

  “Eleven o’clock, come one,” He moved away, pretending to head to the bar next to a lady in black.

 

_Heading out the south west, small number of people, no guard, you’re on_

  He wrote on a napkin, sliding it over to the lady dressing in a tight black dress, winking as she smirked back, _good cover Rox._ Signalling for a glass of water, he had barely a second to gather from cooperative thoughts from his head when two hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him back up against someone.

 

  “All done?” He wanted to melt at the tone in Charlies voice.

 

  “Rox is on it,” He thanked the waiter for the water, gulping it down in one hit.

 

  “So, we’ve clocked off,” Charlie was leading him away from the bar but not into the heated heap on the dance floor.

 

  “Where are you, Charlie?” He raised his eyebrow at the bathroom door, not a gender specific one but rather the opposite.

 

  “We ain’t disabled,” He watched Charlie look around the club.

 

  “Nope,” Charlie smirked, unlocking the door and dragging Eggsy in by his belt loops.

 

  “What the fuck are you...” He back hit the door and he could faintly hear the lock flick, all his attention was on the mouth that was trying, successfully, to pry his open.

 

  Moaning at the pressure against his tongue, his hands found themselves tugging on the ends of Charlies hair, trying to get whatever noises he could out of Charlie. That had been the best thing since the two of them became whatever the fuck this was, the amount of sounds, and whimpers, he could get out of the posh boy. Groaning at the tongue that was making finding that path from jaw to neck, he bucked his hips into Charlies, whining at the hands that were pinning his hips to the door.

 

  “Fuck, _please_ ,” He hated begging, Charlie was the one who usually did it, not him.

 

  “What do you want?” Charlie bit at his ear, sucking another mark just below.

 

  “Mouth,” Fuck, this was really starting to do him in.

 

  “Got that,” He could feel Charlies smirk against his skin.

 

  “Fuck you,” He tried to push him, his body shaking at the hand playing with his fly.

 

  “Later,” Charlie pulled back, winking at him before sinking to his knees.

 

  “Fuck yes,” His hands delved into Charlies hair, knowing how much Charlie loved it when he fucked his mouth.

 

  His hips bucked at the heat from Charlies mouth, kissing along the waistband of his briefs. Feeling slight pressure being taken off as his briefs were pulled down, his thoughts were drowned out at the heat swallowing him, his hands gripping Charlies hair as his hips fucked his mouth, building in momentum. His head hit the back of the door, his body shaking as heat built inside of him, he knew that he really wasn’t going to last long, the dancing and adrenaline of the night was enough to have him already close, the rest was left to Charlie and his brilliant tongue.

 

  “Fuck, I’m close,” His hips moved faster, Charlie moaned around him, the vibration sending him over the edge.

 

  “ _Fuck,_ ” He tried to keep quiet, his body unsteady, leaning against the door looking down at the debauched look on Charlie, one of his favourite things, the posh boy looking so sinful, it could hurt.

 

  “You good?” Eggsy managed to form so words, looking up at Charlie as he leant next to him.

 

  “Yeah,” Charlies voice was hoarse.

 

  “Sure about that?” He moved so that his leg was between Charlies.

 

  “ _Yeah,_ ” Charlies eyes rolled back, his body moving against Eggsy.

 

  “You body doesn’t seem to think so,” He smirked, mouth along the little bit of collarbone that was peeking out from Charlies shirt.

 

  “Yeah, well, that’s because my boyfriend is being a little shit,” Charlie gripped onto Eggsys neck, his fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

 

  “Your what?” He pulled back slightly.

 

  “Boyfriend?” Charlie blushed.

 

  “We are?” He coughed out.

 

  “Wanna be?” Charlie looked at him, both hands cupping his neck.

 

  “Well, yeah,” He looked at the ground, Charlies hands lifting his face.

 

  “Good,” Charlie pecked his lips, their mouths moving slowly, barely touching.

 

  “Good,” He breathed out.

 

  “Want to get out of here?” Charlie ran his thumb over Eggsy cheek.

 

  “What about…?” He trailed off at the look Charlie gave him.

 

  “I can think of better things to do than grinding in a bathroom to fix that,” Charlie winked, unlocking the door and dragging Eggsy closely along behind him.

 

  “Fuck yeah,” He breathed, smirking to the lady in black who was back at the bar, saluting the wink she gave him, yeah, clubs were the best missions. 


End file.
